


A Pretty Girl Likes Me

by BroodyJC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Crack, prompt, wrote this in like two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: “Please tell me there’s a fund for damage to property?”“Kara.”“I might have flown into a wall.”“Kara!”“I was distracted!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I saw on tumblr, again, don't know who was the user (WHY AM I LIKE THIS)
> 
> It's the one where Kara is flying trought the city and she overhears Lena mumbling about the "cute reporter Kara Danvers" and just flies into a wall

If Kara had to choose, her least favorite power would definitely be super hearing.

When it gets hard to focus and to simply shut down all of her oversensitive senses, the super hearing would be the first one she lost control over. Usually followed by the x-ray vision. Which had already led her to rather uncomfortable situations.

(There was just a line Kara didn’t want to cross ever again.)

Because she didn’t need to know about how many girls Mike had _kissed_ at work.

Because she didn’t need to know about how Dylan, the new photographer, thought Supergirl was _kinda hot_.

Because she didn’t need to know how Alex and Maggie spent their evenings.

 (Once was enough and she couldn’t look at them or at Winn, who saw her reaction from the front seat, for a week.)

That’s the main reason Kara tries to keep her calm, even though it’s hard sometimes. The fact that she can’t be angry without the fear of hurting someone is a burden she has to carry. She is not allowed to be angry. Ever.

It’s tiring. Sometimes, she just wants to be able to grip at something without tearing it up in two. She just wants to punch a wall and have her fingers bruise, instead of having a hole through wall on the aftermath.

She’s not allowed to get angry and lose control because her powers are a blessing and a curse all together. And, sometimes, it’s the lines between _blessed_ and _cursed_ got blurry. Really blurry.

Still, since a CEO with bright green eyes and full red lips came into her life, concentrating becomes _harder_ , if not, impossible.

Concentrating becomes a rather difficult job once everything she does reminds her of Lena.

Her smile. The Irish accent that slips every time she talks excitedly about whatever L-Corp is building at the moment. Kara does not understand a word and cannot bring herself to imagine how the dispositive Lena talks about could ever work.

But Lena’s face lights up in a way it never does as she talks about anything else. She talks with such passion and her eyes just _shine,_ Kara thinks she has never seen something so pure. And she smiles and laughs in a carefree way. Different from the woman she was forced to be.

There’s a beautiful side to Lena Luthor.

And Kara Danvers loves it.

Just like that, her attention is no longer on flying (she should really go back to paying attention to it) but on an increasing heartbeat twenty seven blocks down and fifteen left.

She doesn’t pry. Kara respects peoples’ privacy as much as she can; only overstepping her boundaries when she cannot tear herself away. She hears the shaky breath Lena lets out and the curse that follows. And she wants nothing more than to just reach for Lena, to hear everything she has to offer.

(The steady breathing; the heartbeat; the soft words mumbled under her breath.)

Kara focuses on the sound of wind against her ears instead.

Daydreaming about Lena Luthor had to come second on her list. Or third. Supergirl and her job at CatCo are more important. They come first.

Hearing Lena chuckle after a text Kara sends her during the day is definitely her number one priority.

Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

(She wouldn’t even admit it to herself.)

And sure enough, no longer than three excruciating minutes, her mind is back at the low neck dress Lena wore today.

The city was quiet, after all, and Alex had already told her to call in a night, since Alex would be heading home shortly after her.

She kept the earpiece though. One can only be so careful.

She there is really no harm on spending a few minutes (twenty, at least) on the CEO. Maybe even drop by. Supergirl would only be doing her job.

But Kara’s mind goes back to the exposed collarbones she’s sure she saw this morning. Kara most likely is not prepared to be in the same room as them again.

She was already mortified after her stuttering mess earlier, when Lena caught at where she was staring.

(“Seeing something nice, Miss Danvers?

“Yes! I mean, no, uh, it’s beautiful. Your face. Not your face, the dress. The dress is beautiful.”

Lena hadn’t teased her much. Kara appreciated the thought.)

Her super hearing catches at the fast heartbeat, once again, before Kara could shut it down.

Forcing herself to stop thinking about her only makes the urge bigger. She allows herself a minute. Sixty seconds and then she’s going to fly home, shove the tube of ice cream she’s sure she has on the fridge on her face and turn the TV as loud as she could.

Neighbors be damned.

(Not actually. She liked the lady who lived across the hall and her next door neighbor was rather kind.

Kara will apologize first thing in the morning.)

_One, two, three._

And she lets it reach the hard pacing in the middle of her office, heels clicking harshly against the carpet and a distinct sound of fabric. Lena is definitely smothering her dress.

_Do not think about her dress. Do not think about her dress. Do not_

She hears two controlled exhales and the sound of leather.

_Eighteen, nineteen, twenty._

“Get yourself together, Lena.” Kara wonders if she’ll get herself a drink. It’s almost ten pm anyways and, if Lena is still working, she probably deserves a glass. “Pretty girl smiles at you and you just throw everything away.”

_Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine._

Lena agrees with her after all, because next thing she hears is Lena standing up, long strides across the room and the sharp clink of glass. _Whiskey_ , Kara knows.

_Thirty four, thirty five._

“Of course you couldn’t stop thinking about her. How does she look so cute every damn day?”

Kara sucks in a breath, because she really shouldn’t be eavesdropping on Lena like that. On Lena talking about a cute girl she obviously liked.

(Because, of course, Lena just _had_ to like someone.)

The information makes Kara drop twenty feet, catching herself just in time to not hit the top of a building.

_Forty two, forty three._

And Kara is just about to stop; to concentrate in something else, in anything else; to keep her mind distant from anything resembling tight skirts and warm smiles when she hears it.

“Damn it, Kara.” _Forty five._ It’s a fainted whisper and Kara doesn’t even think she heard it tight, but another string of words follow after a generous sip from her drink. “Just ask her out already. It’s not hard. Tomorrow. I’ll do it tomorrow after our lunch date. Not date. Not a date. Maybe I should ask her out for dinner. Oh God, what if”

Kara cannot hear any other word. The sound of concrete smashing against her skin fills her ears and her mind is no longer on Lena.

Sure enough, she’s lying on her back, two people watching her in horror, which quickly morphs into surprise, and there’s dust everywhere. _I just washed my hair._ She groans.

Kara takes in her surroundings. Right in front of her, there is this huge hole on the wall she has just destroyed because she couldn’t pay attention to flying since Lena was

_Lena._

_Lena wants to ask me out._

_Lena actually wants to go out on a date with me._

“Oh, Rao.”

She hears the voices coming from the TV and the voices coming from the two guys standing in the middle of the living room with her.

_Yep. Just flew into a building. Into someone’s house. Because Lena wants to ask me out. Oh Rao! Lena wants to ask me out! Like a date. A date with Lena._

She giggles. But then she remembers what she just did and laughing isn’t really a suitable reaction to it.

She touches her earpiece, hoping Alex would be there. After twenty seconds without a response, she tries again.

“I’m here, just leaving actually. Something wrong?”

“Please tell me there’s a fund for damage to property?”

“Kara.” The warning in Alex’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed.

“I might have flown into a wall.” _I’m so sorry_ , she mouths towards the two guys still hovering over her. “Can it be fixed by tomorrow?”

“Kara!”

“I was distracted!” _I’m so sorry, really. We’ll fix it._

_Lena Luthor wants to ask me, Kara Danvers, out on a date. Me!_

“By what?” Alex snaps. Kara grins.

“A pretty girl likes me.”

She should really pay more attention to flying.

**Author's Note:**

> After this marathon of writing Supercorp, i'm gonna lay low for a while  
> Maybe I'll post somehing by the end of the week.  
> You can also find me on tumlbr @broodyjc


End file.
